One of conventional television broadcast receiving apparatuses is a television broadcast receiving apparatus having a function of selecting content to be presented to a television broadcast receiving apparatus from a plurality of pieces of broadcast data based on position information of the television broadcast receiving apparatus measured by a GPS. Such a television broadcast receiving apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
There is a known image processing apparatus. In a case where a result of analysis of GPS information in a still picture file captured by a digital camera coincides with position data obtained from digital broadcast program data, the apparatus also stores a thumbnail image when recording a program. The thumbnail image of the digital camera is displayed in a play list displayed when reproducing the recorded program. Such an image processing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2.
However, the technique of Patent Document 1 is directed to a portable television broadcast receiving apparatus on which a GPS system is mounted. Since a program is selected based on a present position of the user, in a case of a television broadcast receiving apparatus expected to move such as a mobile device, information of a present place can be obtained. However, in a case of a stationary television broadcast receiving apparatus for household use, a program related to a favorite place of the user cannot always be provided.
In Patent Document 2, when recording a program, information related to digital broadcast program data and a thumbnail image can be stored so as to be associated with each other. Generally, still pictures captured by a digital camera, which are reproduced by a digital broadcast receiving apparatus are often taken in places where the user visited for leisure. Therefore, places where pictures are often taken are places the user frequently visits and are considered as favorite places of the user. It cannot be said that GPS information in a still picture file is effectively used.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-229867
[Patent Document 2] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-238192